


to be alone with you

by futile_devices



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (this is a plea for mythic! lehran), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, also yes this is vaguely a feh universe again, but also vague about it, god im sobbing, i have no idea how wings work im so sorry!, sorry im just rlly emotional and i had this idea when i couldnt sleep and i just. god these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futile_devices/pseuds/futile_devices
Summary: the man has little idea what to speak or do, but that is fine. they rarely ever had need grand of gestures, and the smallest had always been those that sustained.‘youre not alone’ he settles for, told of in a whisper as he leans in, foreheads resting against the other, and the same hand falls, too, to thumb away the tears, but it simply stays there after minutes. ‘i’m here. youre not alone.’  and in the other’s arms, he never has been.





	to be alone with you

‘ _zelgius’_ the call comes from feet away, seated at the head of the bed, covers drawn over lehran’s lap, and a tome left open. the night hangs over them, moonbeams scattering from the cracks in the curtains, but a golden hue crowns by the flickering candlelight. shadows, still, frame him, both in the falling raven waves to his right side and the halo of ebony feathers, lazed in their shorter wingspan, resting upon the bed as well. nearly drooping. lehran's eyes raise from the text and scrawled notes in between. ‘ _will you truly stay there the entire night?’_

the man, seated in a lounge chair, out of place in the room, but dragged there earlier, responds, resting the implement on the sheet of paper he had been writing upon (a letter, to a friend he has not seen. surely more than five days since). an unspoken matter, he had assumed, if the two were to keep in the same quarters. zelgius did not hold any refusal to it in thinking that times still turned the same as they did a universe away. ‘i  _don’t believe there is any other place’_ (at your side, he might say, but what of implications to actions. actions he is too blind to see anything deeper than his own inhibitions)

a _‘come’_ is punctuated by a small gesture toward him, beckoning; barely above the book upon his lap. the other hand moves to pull covers aside from the other half of the bed. ‘ _surely it isn’t a comfortable enough chair.’_ a lighter tone, and a warming smile. slight, but enough, and the kind that zelgius can see that his eyes do not betray.

‘ _my- lehran’_ a soft protest, hesitant still in those ancient names. and he may speak freely, armor discarded and left to a stand in the closet and there had never been any cause to maintain the veneer of strength or valor in the presence of his sun who knew the same as him, and too, could be free and himself in their quiet union.

the book shuts, barely heard to the two. ‘ _please, zelgius,’_ and orders and commands are long gone from their existence (“ _equals”_ he remembers on a gentle breeze _“equals”_ and if only it had been easier to see himself as worthy, for lehran could never be any less).

and the man cannot say for why he initially refuses. beyond any sort of unwritten rules or chivalry of knights, there has never been any reason to fear in lehran’s presence (terrified, perhaps, of what it will force him to form and shape and outline and trace when it had always been so simple and extant that zelgius and lehran never needed to speak of it, let alone to other, who surely would know the same as the other, so completely and unconditionally that giving it mortal words would be unbecoming of their shared star. prescient from throughout time and space). nor can he say that delicate touches are out of his quiet wants, rather it is of deserving, and that is a difficult mountain to leap over in the deep trenches of loathing. but zelgius acquiesces _‘there is enough room?’_

 _‘it is a large bed.’_ spoken through a veil of humor, but zelgius has rarely ever needed more motivation than the other’s words.

both the book and journal are set aside to smaller tables, and the tiny flames ousted, and zelgius falls asleep first.

* * *

 when zelgius wakes, it is to a form shaking within his arms, heavy breaths, but silent enough, muffled in the broadness of his chest. the sun has not yet risen, told by the still silver glow of the room, yet that could rarely ever be this man’s worry. underneath the tips of his fingers, the base of the other’s wings quiver, though that may simply by from the whole of lehran’s body. those, however, or at least the one that is able to, wrap around the two intertwined. guarding. fearful.

one hand moves from lehran’s waist to first pull the sheets lower and then back, resting in between strands of black. there is very little deliberate thought to any of this, coming through instinct and the moment.

lehran’s eyes are shut tight, but when they open, tears stream down his cheek and he sobs silently for the smoke that still fills his lungs, for the flames that consumed familiar memories, for graves undug and visited in the dead of night. rising and falling rapidly in heaving breaths, but zelgius steadies him in their embrace.

the man has little idea what to speak or do, but that is fine. they rarely ever had need grand of gestures, and the smallest had always been those that sustained.

 _youre not alone’_ he settles for, told of in a whisper as he leans in, foreheads resting against the other, and the same hand falls, too, to thumb away the tears, but it simply stays there. _‘i’m here. youre not alone.’_  and in the other’s arms, he never has been.


End file.
